My College Life in Firenze
by rosykitten59
Summary: Italy. It has the food, the art...the everything! So it's no surprise how excited Haru is to be there for her last two years of college. And knowing her, there's bound to be trouble from the minute she walks in. And let's not forget a certain Italian-Japanese boy who isn't very fond of her either. Well, he claims he's not.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one: Bye to the old, hello to the new.**_

_Haru watched as the male in front of her tensed up. She knew, she knew he was going to be mad at her. No, frustrated. But she couldn't take it anymore, all they ever did was argue and pretend everything was alright. She was tired. She needed to get away from him, or she was going to lose her mind. She shifted back and forth in her blue polka dotted dress, so she could at least think of what to say. The dress he got her for her 15th birthday..._

_"Haru..."_

_She sighed audibly and turned away from him. She couldn't face him at all for what she had to say would be totally against her character. But she couldn't...not with college in her future...the short haired girl put a hand on the wall so she could hold herself up._

_"...no...H-haru-chan can't do this anymore... "_

_She closed her eyes and felt tears coming up. She wasn't even sure if she even felt anything for him anymore. He was never around and when he was they would rather be with their friends than each other. She would bake him sweets and he would simply shrug them off. She would invite him over to "study" and he would refuse to cuddle with her. Refuse. It's like them being together was just a joke to him, a bet that someone threw on him. Yet, he seemed so shocked to even hear this from her._

_She had enough. Haru clenched her hands into fists and took a deep breath, firmly planting her feet onto the ground. She heard his breath quicken as if he was worried. First time he ever shown that emotion towards her._

_"Haru-chan...H-haru-chan wants you to be happy...she wants to be happy too...she wanted to be happy like Kyoko...but..." She sobbed gently into her hands, then turned swiftly and glared at him with a tear stained face. She inwardly smiled inside as she watched his gorgeous sea green eyes widen in surprise._

_"...it's over Hayato-san. Haru-chan doesn't want you anymore."_

_And with that she stormed out the bomber boy's home, leaving him as surprised and angry as he was before._

_2 years later..._

The Japanese woman smiled as she took a deep breath. She couldn't believe it, she was finally accepted into the University of Florence to continue her studies. Haru looked around in excitement and watched the other new transfer students look for their new rooms and such. She had to get hers but she could wait. For now.

She picked up her backpack and her cute little roller suitcase and began to walk to a nearby bench. She just got there on an early morning flight, meaning that she was more than simply exhausted. Haru then sat on the bench and laid on it slowly, sighing in content. She finally did it, the first female in her family to achieve college and leave Japan. How exciting is that?!

"Okaachan would be so proud of me," she mused sleepily as she giggled silently to herself. Her mother, of course, does know of the acceptance but couldn't watch her off due to work. So instead her family and friends watched her off the day before.

_Well not everyone..._

Haru sighed and cuddled herself, which made her now shoulder length hair get into her face._ He_ didn't come, her ex. The one person who she truly, deep down wanted to come to see her off. Yet he didn't show. She whimpered gently as she remembered all the times she went to his things and all the times they...

"NO!" The girl exclaimed loudly to herself as she sat up, causing some other students nearby to look at her. She, of course, didn't even notice them and looked up into the sky with a sudden flame of determination. She smirked as she felt the gentle Italian breeze brush across her face, as if it was supporting her brand new promise/decision to herself. "Haru can't be sad about this anymore! Haru was 17 when we broke up! We didn't even go out that long," the girl's smirk grew as she felt herself becoming more and more empowered by admitting these things to herself.

"Haru's in Italy now, she's worked so hard to get here! Now she can fulfill her dreams of becoming Japan's next best-"

"_Uh, cosa diavolo stai facendo? Non vedete quanto stupido sei qui fuori urlando a te stesso?_*" Haru stopped and stood up, to see a girl staring right at her with a very confused face. She felt her face totally flush from embarrassment when she suddenly realized she was speaking in Japanese to herself the whole time. And she didn't know very much Italian than from what Reborn and Tsuna taught her. Still, it was useful. Now if only she could remember how to say hi...

"Ah, Ciaossu!"

"_...che cosa..._?"

Awkward silence. Haru's never been more embarrased in her entire life! Apparently, Reborn wasn't right about how to say hello in Italian since the girl who's clearly of this nationality is staring at her like she has two freaking heads! The japanese girl looked down and gripped the edge of her cute little skirt, which had a decorative flower pattern all over it, and shuffled her converse boots against the ground. Yeah she was pretty freaking embarrassed.

"...Do you speak English?" The girl suddenly asked in a full on italian accent. Haru gasped and looked straight her, her eyes showing the current embarrassment she held.

"Uh...a little?"

The girl smiled and giggled, obviously amused with Haru's accent, which caused her streaked hair to bounce up and down. "Well, that's good. At least I can communicate with you." She walked over and smirked, crossing her arms against her dark denim vest and leaning on one foot. "You're not from here are you?"

Haru blushed and looked away. "Well...no, I'm...uh..."

The girl giggled again and held out her hand. "I'm Celestina Orsino. It's alright if you don't know much Italian, all the transfer usually only know Ciao." She smiled as Haru shook her hand, and then finally began to laugh. "But I never heard of that before! What is that anyways...?"

"U-uh...Reborn-sama always says it...o-oh and Reborn-sama is...he's my...my friend!" Haru smiled and blushed gently as she shook her hand, since she was probably confused. Celestina smiled and giggled, dismissing Haru's thought of her being confused.

"Well, then. I'm not sure if I know him but...welcome to Firenze, the most magnifico place in the world!" She smiled and held her hand gently, leading her toward the main building. "I'm sure you haven't even seen the amazing art in the world or the most delicious food in the entire world!~"

Haru giggled as the girl dragged her along, finally making the promise in her head. She was now in Italy! She didn't have anything holding her back or any friends worried about her safety or whether or not she'd get kidnapped...she didn't even have to worry about seeing _him._ These next two years, she could just worry about herself and the wonders of Italy. And now nothing could stand in her way of being the world's best baker!...well first Japan's.  
~~~

*That was Italian (using a translator), which is basically what Celestina screamed at Haru. I'm gonna provide the translations for you so you can see. NOTE: All wording may not be exactly how it should so don't get mad!

-_Uh, cosa diavolo stai facendo? Non vedete quanto stupido sei qui fuori urlando a te stesso: Uh, what the hell are you doing? Do not you see how stupid are you out here screaming to yourself?_

_-__che cosa: what. There's more than one way to say what but that's just the way I chose for now. Research will come!_

Well Idk how I feel about this fanfic but it's pretty okay so far. XD I don't own anyone (or place) but Celestina. Review so I can see where to go with this~


	2. Chapter 2

Listen, I don't own anyone (or anything) but this idea and Nicolo.

**_Chapter 2: The Italian's back..._**

Hayato sighed as he took another breath from his cig. Damn he really needs to quit. But, it was a good stress reliever. The silver haired boy groaned as he kept gazing out the window from the office of one of the deans, where he was clearly called in for a meeting. Then again, he wasn't really concentrating on that.

"I know that little brat is here," He mused out loud with the cigarette in his mouth. He scanned the crowd, in search of a particular person, knowing that her little ass was already here. It was pissing him off that he'd have to find her. Then again how hard is it to find a Japanese woman in crowd of Italians? Well, it sounded easier than it was currently.

But he knew she was here, Tsuna himself called when she flew off. He kinda wished he could've seen her off. She probably thought she'd never have to see his face again! Damn, that would've gotten a kick out of him.

Suddenly the door opened and closed behind him, with footsteps heading over to him, causing Gokudera to sigh in annoyance.

"You know, for being the "dean" and all that shit, you're very loud."

The big burly male behind him let out a deep chuckle, causing his already wavy hair to bounce back and forth. Gokudera rolled his eyes in frustrations. His_ zio_ was probably the most easily amused man in the world. Maybe people who aren't even funny could get past him.

"Ah, Hayato. _Tempo che non ci vediamo mio nipote.* _I did miss seeing your face around here." Gokudera rolled his eyes once and adjusted his cigarette, then turning to his uncle's face. He was just as strong as he remembered, which is what he expected since he was from his dad's side.

"As much as I love to go down memory lane and crap with you Zio Nicolo," The boy began, then puffed a little from his cigarette. "I'm really here for business. You know that. And I'm doing this for you. Not that damn man I call father." He pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning on a paced back to the front of his desk, feeling his uncle's gaze on him every step. He knew that he wasn't here cause of his dad. He was here cause it was family. And you always protect family.

Nicolo chuckled heartily and sat into his seat. "Do not think that I do not know that. I'm just happy that you're here." He then reached into his desk and passed Gokudera a folder of papers, tapping his fingers against the desk while doing so. "Here is the class. I am sure that the target is either foreign or loves their home language." A smirked played on his lips as he watched Gokudera casually walk to the desk and look through the files. "You will be the youngest teacher here I suppose. And I do not know if the target is a male or a female. So be careful."

Gokudera rolled his eyes as he read the files and class schedules. "Damn, y'all offer remedial classes for baking? Jeez, how dumb can you get?"

Nicolo shrugged and leaned against the chair. He knew Gokudera was too smart for his own good, so he kinda figured he would question something like that. "Well, what can you say, beginners happen at any time."

The silver haired boy sighed and put the papers down into the same neat pile once again. "Nice. I'm teaching Italian. How ironic."

"And Italia's history! Sorry _mio nipote*_, its the only thing I could sneak you into without question."

Gokudera rolled his eyes and sighed. His uncle was a real pain sometimes. "When do I start."

"This Monday, when the term officially begins."

"Greeeeat. So I can do a little exploring til then?"

"Sure. You can go around the campus, check out the sites, the people, the women-"

"I'm not here to get laid, Zio." Nicolo smirked at Gokudera's sudden response, noting the blush on his cheeks.

"Say, what happened to that girl you were dating a while back...?"

"Who?"

"The cute little Japanese one, the one you really liked and all."

Gokudera gasped and blushed at the sudden question. So he did remember her...

"Damn Zio, you're late. I broke off with her ass back when I was 17."

"And you were okay with it right? I didn't hear you having complaints about that one..."

Gokudera groaned gently and grabbed the files. He didn't need to explain himself to him, he was already doing him a freaking favor! He grabbed the papers and headed for the door-

"Oh and Hayato?" The sudden call caused him to stop in his tracks and look back at his smirking uncle. He thought he seen a gleam in his eyes...he was up to something.

"We did receive a few students from Japan for our Study Abroad program."

"Uh, great. What does that have to do with me?"

Nicolo smirked and braced himself for the response that Gokudera was gonna give him. He knew it wasn't going to be pleasant. "When you end up...going all the way with her.._.Assicurarsi di indossare il preservativo~ Lei potrebbe ottenere grintoso_.*" Nicolo suddenly heard nothing...

And then felt a huge book on his face.

"FUCK YOU, ZIO NICOLO!" And with that the Storm was gone, with his papers and all. Nicolo chuckled, knowing that something was about to happen these next few years.

"_Questo può diventare molto interessante.._.*"  
+++

Gokudera grumbled as he stood in the men's room with his face totally red. This uncle of his. Always playing jokes on him. The silver haired male sighed and rubbed his face with water, trying to calm himself down. Then he dried his hands off on his pants and suddenly looked down at his roster.

Well damn today was just his lucky lucky day.

He smirked inwardly as he glared at her name on the piece of paper, in a mixture of anger and sweet sweet relief.

"That stupid woman thought she could hide from me. I always told her that wherever she ran, I would find her little ass."

Gokudera then smirked and put his papers back in his folder, content with his find.

'Cause now he knew for sure that Haru Miura was there. And he was ready to take back what rightfully belonged to him.  
-

*As much as I wanna let y'all find the phrases for your own I wanna make sure that y'all know that this fic does take place in Italy, so I will frequently use Italian, especially with Gokudera and his family. But I'm using a translator so like if I get the phrases wrong or anything (I take Spanish classes so I do get it if the words are incorrect! or phrases) please please please till me via pm cause I don't wish to offend people or look like a freaking fool. And I hope you know I was kidding about copy and paste! Hahaha...not really. Well you know the deal, here's the translations.

-Zio: Uncle

-Mi Nipote: My nephew. Couldn't find any endearment terms so used that instead.

-_Tempo che non ci vediamo mio nipote: Long time no see my nephew._

_-__Assicurarsi di indossare il preservativo~ Lei potrebbe ottenere grintoso: ...that's an entertaining one. You're gonna have to copy and paste that one XD_

___-__Questo può diventare molto interessante: This can become very interesting..._

Well another chap! I like this one better than the first. Dang why did I make this a mainly Haru story?! Anyways, now you know something's going on in this gorgeous school and not just the target either. Don't worry, Haru's and Gokudera's pass relationship will really be revealed later on. If you like, review so I can keep this going!~ Whoa, I may learn some Italian from this fic too! Sweet!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, I don't own anyone (or anything) but this idea and Hernian. And Celestina but you know that already~

**_Chapter 3: Little chat in the Bistro!~_**

_"So how's Italy for you? Wait, is that how you say it...? Don't they like have another name for Italy?"_

Haru giggled at the voice of her best friend. She loved talking to Kyoko, she really made her day. "Yeah. Haru's new dorm buddy Celestina told her it's Italia...so cool right? She also told Haru a bunch of other things about Italy, which is suprising! She seems so calm but she's talkative as heck!" The woman smiled as she walked down the street to a nearby bistro. It was a sunny day and she never had authentic Italian baked goods. So Celestina gave her the name of a nearby bistro and now she was on her way there.

_"Hm..."_ She heard Kyoko's voice over the phone and knew she was squinting her eyes into an analytic face. _"I don't like this Celestina girl. She seems...nice."_

Haru stopped mid step on the sidewalk and busted into hysterical giggles. How did she not know Kyoko wouldn't like Celestina? Kyoko hated the idea of Haru even talking to another girl and considering her a friend._ 'If I was a boy I would totally be your boyfriend'_, the girl used to joke when they were in high school together. _'And I would be the best gosh damn boyfriend you ever had cause I'd keep you in my sight ALL the time!'_

She must have a thing with possessive people, she always seemed to be in the sights of one.

"Kyoko-chan! Celestina-san isn't a bad person," She exclaimed in a fit of laughter which cause others to glance at her oddly. Then again, this was a woman in the middle of Italy speaking Japanese to her friend. "She's very very sweet and lived in Florence her entire life! She even has some recipes she'll share with Haru when she finds them!"

_"What is she studying to be?"_

"Um..." She stood there and pondered for a second. Celestina didn't really tell her anything about herself, just about Italy and her family. Nothing about her at all. Maybe she's just a conservative person, Haru thought as she realized she still had Kyoko on hold.

"Oh, Haru doesn't really know..."

_"See?! Sus-pis-cious~ I'm telling you Haru, a dorm buddy who doesn't tell you anything about them is nothing but trouble!"_

"Oh Kyoko-chan, she's probably just very conservative. Trust me she'll open up to Haru!" She heard the brunette sigh over the phone and then heard a faint calling sound. Haru felt her heart beat a little faster once she realized it was Tsuna who was calling her. Kyoko however, groaned and shouted something back to him before turning back to her.

_"I hope she does...listen I gotta go, Tsuna is prying me about something again. Hey, are you sure you're not-"_

"Kyoko-chan, for the thousandth time," Haru smiled as she exclaimed the once-again known thing to her best friend. "Haru does not have any romantic feelings toward Tsuna anymore whatsoever! Tsuna liked you and asked you out!" She giggled some as she shifted from one foot to the other, then cocking her hip out and leaning to one side. "Haru cannot be mad at Kyoko-chan for simply liking him back."

Kyoko sighed again and sounded as she was trying to adjust herself in the seat she was sitting in. _"Okay...if you say so. I mean...I'm sorry I just worry about you."_

The japanese woman blinked and suddenly stood up straight before replying. "Huh? Why?"

_"Because you claimed you hated Hayato-san and really you absolutely adored him."_

Haru felt her heart nearly explode from the thought of Hayato. Why did Kyoko do that, she knows how uncomfortable she feels about talking about him! Wait, was it discomfort? She felt her heart suddenly flutter instead like how she would get when she used to like Tsuna which left her feeling confused. She never...felt that way again after Tsuna asked Kyoko out...and this time it wasn't even about Tsuna. It was about Hayato Gokudera, the bomber boy, the Storm Guardian, the woman's ex!

_Maybe...maybe I..._

"_Haru?..."_ Kyoko chimed in which brought Haru backed to herself. The woman blushed hard and grasped the phone tightly against her ear.

"A-ah yes Kyoko-chan! Haru is fine! Honestly!"

She heard a slight pause which made her realize she was making her analytic face once again before sighing. _"Alright...take care of yourself alright? And you better call me later on, I need to know if you're alive."_

Haru giggled and nodded. "Yes, Haru shall!" And with that the two said their goodbyes and hung up, leaving a confused Haru standing in front of the bistro Celestina told her about. The woman then looked up at the sign and smiled gently, realizing where she was and cautiously walked in, where she was greeted by the warm scent of biscotti and cannoli.

The woman smiled gently and walked to a table near the window, where there, she set down her bag and picked up her purse to see what money she had left. It was Saturday and she was already low on money. She scowled, realizing she'll need a job and fast...which would be easier if she knew SOME amount of Italian!

"If only Haru could find someone to teach her some," She muttered out loud, when she suddenly heard loud amounts of shouting. The woman turned around and gasped when she seen who the people were causing the ruckus...

...and damn were one of them fine.

Haru felt her face get visibly pink as she analyzed the man who was shouting in Italian at the man behind the counter. He was tall, from where she stood he looked at least 6 ft. Not to mention that his hair was extremely ruffled as if he was there for a while and it was light brown with silver streaks...

Wait silver streaks?

Haru gasped and looked at him, hoping so dear and hard that the gorgeous man she felt attracted to was not her ex. Then again, he was her ex. If he was him, he would notice her right off the back right? He always felt her presence or whatnot and besides. Hayato always had random chains and long wrist bracelets on. This man had on a gray shirt with a black jacket on top which was accompanied with a necklace on top. Not to mention that his jeans were dark and fitted and his fingers each had at most 3 rings on it.

Yes better than Gokudera indeed.

Haru stood up and felt herself inching closer and closer to this action that she was soon at a distance where she could hear what they were saying.

"_Quante volte te lo devo dire?! Io non faccio ordini speciali il sabato!*"_ The man behind the counter huffed and slammed his roller down on the counter. _"Io li ho fatti da Sabato, ma a nessuno è permesso di ordinare il sabato! Perché pensi che sono aperti fino a tardi ogni altro giorno della settimana?!*"_

The gorgeous man sighed in frustration and growled gently, showing his deep baritone voice which made Haru swoon. He then smiled gently at the man before responding. _"Beh indovinate un po Hernian, sono arrivato qui su ... credo presto Martedì. E sai della mia azienda di famiglia.*"_ His smile then turned into a smirk as he leaned in toward the counter. _"Quindi, suggerisco che tu mi dia il mio ordine o di mio zio sarà sicuramente interessare questo-"_

"I like your voice!" Haru automatically covered her mouth, her face now red in embarrassment as she watched this man look at her like she was retarded or something.

Then again...didn't her ex used to give her that same look?

The man raised a brow and looked at the man across the counter and then at her. "Uh...thanks?"

Haru felt her temperature rise and nearly fainted, which she would've if the man wasn't looking at her all weird. She blushed and decided to continue the conversation.

"I'm not from here," She blurted out, trying to look less stupid. The male simply rolled his eyes and chuckled a little.

"Uh yeah, I can tell. Only foreigners would interrupt a conversation with some stupid sentence like that." Haru felt herself get pale and look away, obviously embarrassed from what the male had said. Geez if she could've only _understood_ what was happening, maybe she would've not interrupted! Suddenly she felt the male's gaze on her soften and sigh a little.

"Hey...I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings..."

"Well, you did!"

He rolled his eyes and grabbed under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. Haru's heart nearly exploded AGAIN into a bijillion pieces; she was staring into the face of a male she just met and he she felt like she was dating him!

"HAHI! N-no, stop-"

"Whoooooa, chill. I was only trying to make you look at me." He smirked, and let go of her hand, since he knew he got her attention. He then leaned back against the counter gently and sighed with a smile. "Now I got your full attention. Since you're a foreigner, you must either be a tourist or an inmate at that college." His smile turned into a gorgeous smirk as he looked her up and down. "And from the way you're dressed, I propose inmate is correct."

Haru felt her face blush so hard she knew she was about red as a tomato. "Hahi! I-I'm not an inmate! I-I'm a-"

"Yeah, a student. I know," The man smiled and started laughing which was so peaceful that Haru felt herself laughing along with him. "I can tell, you walked in with that bag over there."

"S-so," She began as she calmed her nonsensical laughter down. "Y-you knew I was a student...and asked me anyways?!"

"Well," The male sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. Lord, Haru was really feeling him. "Yes. I also know that from the way you're dressed and your cute little Asian face that you're a foreigner. A Japanese one too."

Haru gasped and felt the heartbeat in her chest increase. "Y-you...how..."

"How do I know you're Japanese? Well I have Japanese in my family, which is probably hard for you to believe. So I'm familiar with how they look." He then smirked as he looked at her chest. "But it's kinda ironic for you since your chest is pretty big there. I know those shows always talk about women with big boobs, but you're at least a size C." He then wolf whistled and winked at her. "Good luck with that baggage."

"HAHI!" The woman instinctively covered her chest and frowned at the male who just made cheeky a grin back at her. He was acting just like Hayato! It really irked/attracted her! "Uh, you're so disgusting! You act just like..."

The male then tilted his head to the side and leaned towards her. "Like...?"

She felt herself sigh and then smile sheepishly. This wasn't Gokudera, he wouldn't play a ploy this long. He would've known what she was talking about. Then he would've told her and laughed his ass off, then scaring her into oblivion. "O-oh...you just...act like my ex..."

"You seem kinda anxious in mentioning this ex guy. Wanna talk about it?" Haru shook her head fast and started blubbering incoherently about how she was okay, but the male didn't buy it. He then took her hand and pulled her over to the counter next to him and pointed her to the sign above them. "Which treat would you like?"

The woman blushed super hard and looked up to the sign, then discovering she couldn't read Italian anything. Well this is embarrassing. "Uh...I...I can't read the sign..."

The silver streaked male smiled (very sexy in Haru's POV) and then chuckled. "You heard of gelato?"

"Um...yes!"

"Well then I know what to get you." The male then turned to the man behind the counter and his smile turned into a horrible scowl. "_Oi Hernian! Datemi un ordine di gelato e arancio crema pasticcera. E mi ottenere un altro ordine del vostro speciale biscotti e cannoli piatti. Effettivamente fare che due ordini dal momento che ho una grande famiglia. Sapete come è._*" He smirked as the man behind the counter began to mutter and walk to the back. Apparently this male's used to getting his way around this town. And some part of Haru really loved that.  
-

"So, your ex didn't really spend time with you?" The Japanese woman nodded fast with a huge smile on her face as she continued talking and eating with the same man who bought her gelato earlier. She didn't know how but she felt as if she spent all day with this man, who was very sweet to her and kept on buying her sweets.

"Yes, Hayato was always...busy." She sighed and looked away, feeling the man's gaze soften again. "I know I shouldn't have expected much from him but I...he's really nice when you get to know him..." The man sighed and tapped his fingers on the table.

"Well...what was your favorite memory of him?"

Haru blushed visibly and swung her legs back and forth under the table. "Well...there was this one time. When I was 16, one day he climbed to the roof of my house and knocked on the window of my bedroom. I was very confused cause, well he hated me and it was a day after my party which he didn't even come to by the way. Well I go to the window, open the curtains and I see his face in a scowl in the window. Of course, I automatically closed the curtains so he wouldn't see me but then he blurts out 'Open the door stupid woman.' So I sigh and open the curtains and the window," She suddenly paused visibly and looked at the table, her cheeks tinted pink. "A-and then he leaned in and gave me a french kiss. Now mind you, I've never kissed anyone before then...so a f-french kiss?! That was insane! B-but...the feeling was mind blowing...after that he pulled away from me and told me 'Go out with me.' Like he said it like it was a freaking ORDER!" The woman threw her arms into the air, which gained a light chuckle from the male.

"Of course I was gonna object, I didn't really like him either...but then he tilted my face up, just like how you did to me earlier and french kissed me again...a-and he kept doing that until I said yes, which was about the fifth time. Then he smirked and pulled me out on to the roof with him...it felt like those Peter Pan movies!" Haru giggled and then sighed dreamily as she continued on. "Then...he sat down and pulled me into his lap and held me there, when he suddenly pulled out this box. So I'm totally confused then and I was like a blubbering mess so I couldn't even say what I wanted...he rolled his eyes and opened the box for me...where he had this amazing Garnet** gemstone pendant...it's shaped like a cross...and he also gave me a mock ring like his? But the pendant..." She sighed again and stared out the window. "No one ever gave me something like that...it was the reason he couldn't come to my party he told me. He didn't want to go empty handed...and you know what? That was the first time I ever seen him that genuinely honest...to me..."

"...would you go out with him again?"

She felt her heart quicken once again, not knowing what exactly to say. Would she go out with him? After a while he did become a huge jerk to her...and they barely dated a year and a half...more like a year and a month. "I...if the circumstances were different...he was so sweet to me...and then he became cold..."

She felt a heavy silence between them and sighed gently as she looked at her phone to check the time. "HAHI! It's already 6:45! I must go, I'm sorry! The school has a curfew for all new freshmen which is only 7:30!" The woman stood up suddenly and grabbed her bag, checking to see if everything was in it, and then smiled sheepishly at the male before her. "U-um...I'm sorry I had to cut our time so short-"

The man of course merely smiled (another sexy smile to Haru. Oh how she was digging this man) and stood up also. "It's alright it's alright...I have to be off too actually. I'm sorry for wasting your time. She blushed once again, for about the who-knows-how-many-time today and smiled sweetly.

"Thank you...for paying attention to my boring life."

"Nonsense _il mio tesoro_*, your life story isn't boring. Maybe if this guy knew how you really feel, he'd...change. You sound like you really like him." The male chuckled and ran a hand through his hair and picked up his special platters, which were probably delivered to them a little more than an hour ago. Haru sighed and began to leave when she heard the man scream something back at her.

"Oh and your name's Haru right? I snuck a look at your ID while you were in the bathroom. Pretty cute pic by the way."

Haru gasped and turned to the same man who was smirking at her embarrassed face. This guy...very unpredictable. "Um...yes. Yours?"

He sighed and leaned against the door, looking very relaxed while doing so. "Eh, I can't tell you my name now, it's classified. But everyone around here calls me _Fumogeno*_. It's Italian, so you should look it up _innamorato*. _Maybe then you can tell me what it means when we meet again." Then, he leaned against the door, opened it and left after winking back at her.

Haru blushes and held her bag close to her as she walked out of the bistro. She felt as if she was in heaven; she just met a gorgeous man and his nickname was Fumogeno!

_ Wait what does that mean anyways...?_

Haru sighed and shrugged to herself, eventually coming to the conclusion that if she didn't have any computer access tonight, she might have to ask Celestina. The woman smiled gently and suddenly then took out her phone and found herself dialing Kyoko's number. Well at least she was calling her as she promised.  
-

Gokudera sighed as the last bit of that awful hair color spray finally wore off from his head. Geez he hated his hair being brown, it was just weird and not him. Plus it made his hair all fuzzy and wavy, which was basically how it looked when he was little.

The silverette sighed again and groaned, holding the special platters in both hands and headed to his car. "Nicolo better thank me this time, the fat ass...he eats more than 5 people combined..."

But on the inside he was actually pretty happy. He just sent went out today to scout the area and see some of his old friends and any possible people who could be the "target" althought Nicolo still had no information on them yet. But somehow, he ended up being sent to the bistro his uncle loves to get his favorite treats. Which wasn't very bad once he got to talk to Haru.

And the best part was she didn't even know it was him!

"Imagine how excited she's gonna be when she sees me on Monday," He mused quietly as he got into his silver Mercedes-Benz convertible and started it up. He then smirked as something finally hit him. Haru did still want him back, he was ironically the topic of their conversation!

"Hm, so maybe this means it won't be _that_ hard claiming what is rightfully mine," The half Italian laughed as he sped down the street toward the highway.  
~~~

*Italian phrases and meanings:

-_Quante volte te lo devo dire?! Io non faccio ordini speciali il sabato!: _How many times have I told you?! I do not do special orders on Saturdays!

_-Io li ho fatti da Sabato, ma a nessuno è permesso di ordinare il sabato! Perché pensi che sono aperti fino a tardi ogni altro giorno della settimana?!: _I have them made on Saturday, but no one is allowed to order on Saturday! Why do you think we are open late every other day of the week?!

_-Beh indovinate un po Hernian, sono arrivato qui su ... credo presto Martedì. E sai della mia azienda di famiglia.: _Well guess what Hernian, I arrived here on ... I believe early Tuesday. And do you know of my family business.

-_Quindi, suggerisco che tu mi dia il mio ordine o di mio zio sarà sicuramente interessare questo...:_ So, I suggest you to give me my order or my uncle will definitely hear about this...

-_Oi Hernian!_ _Datemi un ordine di gelato e arancio crema pasticcera. E mi ottenere un altro ordine del vostro speciale biscotti e cannoli piatti. Effettivamente fare che due ordini dal momento che ho una grande famiglia. Sapete come è.: _Oi Hernian! Give me an order of ice cream and orange custard. And I get another order of your special cookies and cannoli dishes. Actually make that two orders since I have a big family. You know how it is. _(Actually Gelato and Biscotti are used in English but they really mean ice cream and cookies in Italian. Biscotti's just a hard cookie and gelato's more creamy.)_

_-__il mio tesoro_ : One of the variations of the phrase my darling.

-_Fumogeno_: Smoke bomb. Heh.

-_innamorato_: One of the variations of sweetheart.

**Garnet is a gemstone found in a lot of different places and of course Italy is one of them! It's a variety of different colors but the most notable is dark red. Usually if you just say the word Garnet, it means the gem is dark red. If you say the color then Garnet then you know what color it is!

Whoa that chapter is way longer than I wanted it to be. Well it still came out pretty good! Haha, did you guys think it was Gokudera all along? :3 If so then I wanted it to seem like it might be a different guy. -3- Anyways, I really appreciate the reviews I'm getting. The more reviews the more I'll update. ;3 So keep reviewing! XD I hope you all like the story so far, this chapter was actually a friend of mine's idea. Haha! The dialouge and stuff were all me though ;3 Also do you think I should chill on the Italian dialouge? It might be getting confusing to some people...tell me your answers if you wish. Catch y'all later ;3


	4. Chapter 4

_Pardon these interruptions buuuuut...I wanna take this time to thank some people! (Skip down to "End of A/N" if you wanna just continue the story)_

Well anyways...I honestly didn't think this story would be so well received as it is! So I'm so so happy about THAT. The down side is that once you got a good story then you gotta keep it up or you may not get the results you want. So I'm gonna try my hardest to keep this up cause I have a good feeling bout this fic! Anyways, I really wanna thank my followers cause I have like...23! That's so cool! And all you people who reviewed all 19 times! ^^ That really makes me happy. There were 3 reviewers who really made me happy too cause you guys made me keep going with this (not a huge fan of someone who just GIVES bad reviews and won't say why? Don't like the idea**_ DON'T READ_**)! You know who you are, you're like the 1st three to review. X3 Well I don't wanna get all sappy and crap but thanks to all you guys! Now if only my other stories were this cool...

_End of A/N!_

Anyways after all that...y'all know the deal, I don't anyone or anything but this idea and whoever is unfamiliar to you.

_**Chapter four: So...my ex is my teacher...?!**_

_Haru sighed for the billionth time and listened to the teacher talk. Jeez how she wanted class to end already...did this teacher ever know when to stop? Besides she wanted to meet up with someone today._

_A silverhaired grump. No big deal. _

_That actually might...still like her. _

_But she...she wasn't really sure. And let's not forget the fact that she does go to a different school than him. So if she wanted to...well TALK to him. She'd have to do it fast. Before Tsuna or Yamamoto or ANYONE got to him, since he gets..."sidetracked" easily. _

_Then again wouldn't you want to know the feelings of the person who basically swooned you at their Christmas party? Jeez, he left her a note crying out loud. _

_Suddenly, the bell rang and out ran Haru. She had some questions for a certain silver haired boy..._

* * *

"Celestina-San! I don't think that all Japanese are addicted to fish!"

Celestina shrugged and rolled her eyes, adjusting her plaid sweater vest while she was at it. Haru on the other hand, was giggling away merrily as she and Celestina walked to the school's main building. Of course, Haru was on her way to her first morning class of the day while...Celestina just decided to tag along. Literally.

But Haru didn't mind. She actually really liked Celestina. She was close in age with her, a female and not to mention a full bred Italiano. In fact, Celestina helped Haru study for her Italian class, which was her first class of the day.

"Celestina-San, you saying that the Japanese love sushi is like me saying...Italians love gelato," Haru exclaimed while smoothing her brown hair back. "It's an assumption that COULD be wrong!" She giggled again as she watched Celestina again roll her eyes.

"Whatever _pulcino*.._.so you excited? Today's your first day of Italiano! You get to be in a class full of foreigners and maybe people who just aren't smart enought to know their own language OR culture! Isn't that grand," Celestina mused on sarcastically, causing the brown haired woman to laugh so hard her whole face was turning pink. She then simutaneously wrapped an arm around her belly and leaned in, causing her other free hand to grab Celestina's shoulder for balance.

The streaked haired Italian blinked once she felt Haru's hand and chuckled lightly at the sight. "Oh Haru, you really make me believe that I'm NOT as comically challenged as I previously thought. C'mon _pulcino_, we gotta at least make you on time for your first class," she responded in a chuckle, watching as she tried to calm down. The two women were currently standing on the steps of the school's main academic building, a gentle breeze passing them gently from the students walking around them attending to their own school business. Haru then officially sighed and smiled at Celestina, alerting the woman that she was better and ready to head on.

"So are you excited," Celestina asked with a gentle smile as both girls finally reached the top of the steps. Haru giggled and blushed gently, nodding to show Celestina her answer.

"Yes, I am...I never even thought that I would be learning Italian! No less being here. It really makes me happy...!"

"Ah. I see. You know you _stranieri* _really make me smile you know? You're so eager. Meanwhile you have *gals* like me who can not wait to get away from this place."

Haru smiled gently at Celestina as they walked toward her class. She felt happy that Celestina actually liked her...even though they did have a weird meeting.

"Oh! We're here," The Italian woman exclaimed with a smile. Haru stopped in front of a room, with the grey classical patterned door opened a little, causing her to peek in gently. She expected a huge class but only seen about thirty or so students despite the room looking as it could fit about two hundred or more. She then felt a presence closer to her, realizing that Celestina was looking inside with her. She felt the woman sigh and speak gently, probably so she wouldn't hurt Haru's ears.

"Ah. I see...you have a class of _stranieri_*. That's good. You'll be pretty set if you just have the basics down from your high school or whatever."

Haru smiled gently and looked up at Celestina, about to reply a thank you when a sudden thought came to her head, making her gasp aloud.

_If it wasn't for him...I wouldn't have...even_ _thought about...this..._

* * *

_Haru continued to walk, despite the idea that she might have already missed him. The girl was determined to get some answers. No matter what. _

_She walked a bit faster, feeling a bit of sweat on her hairline. Even though it was January, it was surprisingly warmer than usual. The girl breathed in and out gently but in a hurried pace, her determination getting the best of her._

_ But she just HAD to see him._

_He confused her, thoroughly, at his own Christmas party. Leaving her just with a note and a gift. And quite honestly she had no idea what that meant. _

_Not that the note wasn't sweet...it was. Very. For his standards. Almost to the fact that he actually cared about her. _

_That confused her. _

_He hated her. She was always in the way, he said. She was too annoying he said. She was always bothering his Decimo, he said. _

_And she felt the same way. She felt that HE was always in the way, HE was annoying, HE was a cocky bastard, HE was always in the way of HER winning over HER Tsuna. _

_The feeling was mutual...right?_

_But it wasn't always that way...did she still have...feelings for him?_

_The brown haired girl slowed to a stop, sighing gently as she recalled the events of the party. His apology...His actions...him actually trying to figure out something between them...his licking in a place he shouldn't have..._

_Not to mention the fact that...well he broke up with her. Before the party. Way before. _

_So what does all of this even mean? _

_Haru bit her lip and blushed hard, feeling her undies get a little moist after rethinking about what happened at the party..._

_"A-ah! Haru-chan...s-stop. She hates him. She just got back to hating him. She just stopped dreaming about him! She just want to ask about what does this mean. For their relationship. Yeah!"_

_She smiled and began to trot on, the barrette and bra currently on, the ones that were his gift to her. That way she could easily demand for an explanation. Easy right? _

_Haru smiled as she kept walking toward the male's apartment. She knew were it was. She used to be there all the time, for tutoring, for cuddling...and other things too. _

_She should've felt relaxed as she walked towards this said apartment. But she couldn't help that each step she took to get there made her heart beat faster...and faster..._

* * *

"Haru?"

The woman gasped as her whole face turned a bright pink. She then backed away and bowed and apologized to the other woman. She was just remembering the times Hayato had tutored her. And he had on numerous occasions. Heck he was the reason why she was so smart now.

It still didn't make her feel any better though.

"Um, it's alright...you sure you'll be good?"

"Yes," Haru replied back with a slightly nervous smile, walking towards the door of the class. Celestina blinked and then sighed gently, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Fine...I'll meet up with you later, _va bene_*? _Ci vediamo __più tardi_!*" And with that the other woman headed on her merry way, causing Haru to giggle gently. She was a very funny person, her roommate. Even if she wasn't the most...open about herself.

Haru sighed and clutched her satchel, her stomach fluttering in excitement. Today was her official first day! She was now a STUDENT at the University of Florence! Nothing could go wrong. The Japanese woman smiled in content as she began to take her binder out, to be prepared for whatever her teacher gave her. This wasn't high school anymore and it certainly wasn't Japan. She most likely might be treated a bit different...but she was prepared for that. Nothing could possibly catch her-

"_Buone__ studenti mattina. Benvenuti in italiano 101. Non sopporto già le chiappe ..._*"

Haru suddenly stopped what she was doing. She knew that voice. She sure as hell knew it...

And in all honesty, she was really hoping that she was wrong.

The Japanese brunette clutched her binder and looked up straight ahead...staring right into that bastard's smug green eyes. She felt her entire face flush as she just stared at him, still having hope that this wasn't him. This sexy sliver-haired male could not be her ex. It really couldn't.

The male smirked and winked in her direction, then turning his attention to the entire class. "Well...I'm pretty sure this is the Study Abroad class. Am I correct?" Once he received a murmur of a reply, he just chuckled and continued on. "Okay then. Well...I'm pretty sure that all of you at least know SOME English yes? And if not...well you're a big enough boy or girl to freaking tell me."

The male sighed out loud and ran a hand through his silver locks, causing Haru to shiver gently, before beginning to pace back and forth. "Anyways..._Il mio nome è_* Hayato Gokudera. Of course you dumb nuts must've figured out that I AM your new _insegnante di italiano_*. Yes I AM _italiano_ or they wouldn't even think about hiring me."

He suddenly stopped once again and gave out a long sigh, before looking at Haru again dead in the eye. "But of course...I do know some other languages...Japanese is actually my second," the silverette drawled out with a smirk as if he was aiming it at her. He then began to pace back and forth once again, causing Haru's eyes to actually follow him this time.

"Yeah yeah I get it. You're like this guy's young. He doesn't know shit right? Newsflash dumbasses! You're in my country now. You NEED me to survive. So go ahead, DON'T do your shitty homework. Don't do my essays, my reading, my reports, don't do SHIT! And by the end of the day when you get kicked out of this school cause you have a FAILING GRADE in _classe italiana_* and you gotta get your _estero_* ass home...and you probably can't even get past the hotel without a fucking translator...we'll see who's laughing then. Hm?"

The silverette smirked as he felt a murmur of insecurity through the crowd. Haru groaned gently and rolled her eyes. Not only was her ex a teacher, but he was the hardest one possibly known to man. How did he even land this job?

"Hey," the male drawled out while grabbing a chair (a little too forceful for Haru's tastes...yet she felt excited at the same time) and sitting on it the opposite way. "I'm not the one who made this schedule. Anyways y'all speak English? That's out main language in this class. Ya know. To get all comfy. If you don't speak it or whatever other shit then, well better tell me today or I don't give a shit.

"Oh and...Miura Haru?"

The brunette gasped and clutched her binder. She even felt herself get visibly pink. Not a good sign.

"Stay a bit after please? I have some...information to give you."

* * *

_"Hayato Gokudera!" _

_"What you stupid woman?! Don't come to my door fucking yelling like a screaming banchee! You're scaring people!" _

_"Y-you didn't answer Haru-chan's question!"_

_"About what?!" _

_"About the...about the party!" _

_Gokudera groaned and stared at her while running a hand through his hair. The girl blushed gently and turned away, noting the blush on his cheeks. Well there was at least some proof he remembered._

_"The hell...you mean when I started to lick your pu-" _

_"GAH, DON'T SAY THAT WORD!" __  
_

_The silverette just watched as Haru covered her ears, her coat blending in with the sun's rays that were beaming on her. He blinked and then smirked, since he did totally forget his girlfriend's pet peed: no saying THE "p" word. _

_Cause it was meant for kitties, not women. _

_Haru whimpered, her face distorted in disgust from the idea of him even saying it! And in all honest, Hayato did think it was kinda cute. In a strange...good way._

_"Okay. Well...you mean when I-" _

_"Y-yes! Yes," The girl exclaimed with a visible red blush on her face, clutching the barrette in her hand from him. "You given Haru...two presents!" _

_"Was it bad?"_

_"Um...no..."_

_"Then the HELL YOU AT MY DOOR FOR-"_

_"KYAAAAH HARU JUST WANTS TO KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!" _

_Hayato stopped suddenly and stared at her. The girl of course, was aware, which was why she was staring at the ground. The silverette sighed gently, cursing to himself about how soft she made him. He was a right hand man for crying out loud..._

_Yet the opinion of his ex still...mattered somewhat to him?_

_The silverette scoffed aloud and laughed harshly, watching as Haru's pride began to deflate. _

_"Look idiot girl. I have no time for you right now...okay? Get a life...do you have on the bra I gave you?"_

_The girl gasped and looked up at Hayato's eyes, totally surprised by the question. _

_"Well?" _

_"Yes...?" _

_"...good. Everytime you wear it, think of me laughing at your breast. They're funny...and cute." Haru gasped once she heard the compliment, but couldn't say anything to reply. Gokudera had suddenly pinned against his door and kissing her fevertly as if his life depended on it. Haru moaned gently and melted into his arms, feeling a smirk on his lips once the sound was made. After a good 6 minutes, the two pulled away, panting and faces flushed pink. Hayato simply ran a hand through his hair and began to glare at her once again._

_"Oi stupid woman...I don't know why I broke it off with your ass...but...wanna come inside? You wanted to talk right idiot woman?" _

_Haru suddenly felt her face blush ten times harder as she clutched her backpack and replied with a nod. "S-sure...I would...love to..." _

* * *

The Japanese woman glared harshly at the ex-now-known-as-*teacher*, having her arms folded across and leaning back into her chair. Hayato on the other hand, was totally relaxed, sitting in his swivel leather chair which moved back and forth. He was currently smirking those amazing green eyes at her, although on the inside she was melting since he was staring at her...

"So, Miura Haru," he began slowly, holding up probably all of her records in his hands. The woman blushed and squirmed, despite how weird this scenario was, Hayato finally said her name instead of "stupid woman". The woman sighed gently and squirmed in her seat, her jacket was currently making her even more uncomfortable by the second...

The silverette smirked and sat up, still holding her papers in his hand. "So uh, the hell you didn't tell me you were coming here, stupid woman?" Haru visibly cringed, that awful nickname was now back. She sighed and frowned, turning her head away from him, showing that she didn't really wanna answer him.

"Can I go to my classes now? Haru's gonna be late."

"Sorry, I excused you from the rest of your classes for the day. Did it ahead of time. Thought it would be great if this damned woman would finally speak to me again."

Haru felt her mouth gape open wide. That bastard...she couldn't take it anymore. She wasn't gonna have this ass picking on her all year?! She had to graduate, she wanted to become a cook! A world renowned cook to be exact. The woman stood up and marched toward his chair, totally pissed off.

"You...! You...why the hell are_ you_ here?! I didn't tell you for a_ reason_ dumbass!"

"Oh, my little Haru's a big girl now. No more third person for her, Neh? To bad. Despite how fucking annoying it was...it was kinda cute."

"C-cute...?! WHY ARE YOU SO DIFFICULT?!"

"I learned that you love it when I'm calm. Cause yelling back at you doesn't get anything through that thick skull of yours." He smirked and put her papers down, leaning his head in his arm rest. "Don't act like you don't want me again. You were fucking all over me yesterday."

Haru blinked in confusion and cocked her head. What was he talking about-

Suddeny realization hit her. That bastard...he was that man who...

"Y-you...you were...in the bakery-"

"_Whoa,_ I didn't play with your emotions. Jeez I just found it funny as hell that you didn't even know who I was? Fumogeno? Really? Stupid woman, I hope you know that means smoke bomb. Get it now? Gosh you're an idiot... besides, if I did wanted to toy with ya, I would've pinned your ass down and made you stay with me. Damn stupid woman, you forgot all about the way I act." Hayato signed and ran a hand through his hair again, smirking at her face she made. The male sat up then stood up, walking casually toward her. Haru felt her entire body tremble in some feeling...what it was? She couldn't even decide.

"Ah, so stupid woman does remember our cuddling sessions, hm?~"

She blushed, looking away in embarrassment. She did remember them, a little too well perhaps..."Y-you...y-you used to...y-you used to-"

"Run my hand through my hair when I was finished, huh?~ Couldn't help it though, you tasted real good ya know?~"

Haru gasped and looked up at him, noting that he was just a few feet away from her. She felt her heart pound hard against her chest her crop shirt and jacket feeling a little too hot now.

Hayato smirked as he watched her face turn bright pink. He loved to do that to her. Make her uncomfortable as hell. He sighed and fished for something in his pocket, causing the woman's eyes to open wide in confusion.

"Oi, Haru. You got that bra on right?"

"H-huh...?" That question took Haru off guard. She stared at the male in confusion, wondering why would that old thing he given her would matter...despite the fact she was wearing it now. "Um..."

"You know, I have no problem checking you-"

"WHAT?! HAHI! Y-yes I do! I do have it on okay?! Jeez, please don't do that, we're not even together anymore!"

"The fuck I care for? Doesn't mean you don't belong to me still. I was your first and only boyfriend. I kissed you first. I took you on your first date. I saved your little ass more times than I can count. I held you close when you found out Tsuna and Kyoko were dating. I saved you from perverts that wanted you. I fucking ate you out first! And I remember the flavor, perfectly. You can deny me if you want but I know you want me back. I seen it on your face when I walked in today. If you didn't, you would've yelled at me like you used to when we were fourteen. You would've given me a hard ass time. Haru, you said it yesterday to my...counterpart I guess."

"I went to the bakery Saturday..."

"What...? Haru! Damn it, you're always trying to get the details right!" Hayato then leaned over and started to mess with her hair. Haru gasped and blushed even harder. She was blushing a lot today...but what was that idiot man doing-

"You forgot your barrette. I found it a while back in my house. You threw it down when we officially broke up, remember? Well you look cute in it. So I found it, cleaned it up a bit and now it's back in that awful straw hair of yours."

The brunette gasped and touched the top of her head. Then she felt her face blush visibly a bit harder than before. Maybe he was right...maybe she did-

"Oh yeah. I forgot...I lied. You do have your classes today. All of them. Ha, I can't cancel them for you? Well I can but...nah. And you're finishing my homework. All of it. And I'll be at your dorm at 7:30 tonight. Wear something sexy. You'll love it."

"Aw, bomber boy's gonna take me-WAIT I HAVE CLASS_ NOW?!_ KYAAAAAH?!" The woman screamed and gathered all of her papers and books together, shoved them into her bag and then ran up to Hayato's face.

Before slapping his cheek.

"M-meanie...! N-now I'm...!" The Japanese woman blushed hard and sighed. She then grabbed her bag and was gone in about 12 seconds flat. Hayato smirked and watch the woman leave. The one that still was his. He sighed gently and sat back in his teacher chair and smirked. By the end of the year, he would have her back. And that mystery target figured out...

"Neh, let's just keep my hopes up about stupid woman for now. OI! _VIENI IN_* YOU IDIOTS," the male exclaimed as he watched his new class come in. He rubbed his temples in exhaustion and yawned extremely loud to show his boredom.

Cause this was going to be a long year.

* * *

_stranieri_: foreigners

_pulcino_: chick (or girl. Can't remember which...)

_va bene? : _Okay? Bene by itself can mean okay too but this is the question form of the word I guess...

_Ci vediamo più tardi!_ : Catch you later! (I was going to use see ya, but theres no translation of that...I guess that's just English!)

_Buone studenti mattina. Benvenuti in italiano 101. Non sopporto già le chiappe ... : _Good morning students. Welcome to Italian 101. I can't stand your sorry asses already...

_Il mio nome è_ : My name is

_insegnante di italiano_: Italian teacher

_classe italiana _: Italian class

_VIENI IN _: Come in. Well there's two ways to say come in so now I'm not sure if I used it right...dang translate!

Ha! Finished! Right before my deadline! Hey, didn't I say the end of August? ;3 Okay I liked the first part of the chapter better than the last. But I hoped you guys liked the whole thing. Well I was suggested to use my other crappy fanfic as some background to the two. And I did! I'll have to update it now, but yes. At the Christmas Party, Gokudera did give her a gift. More than one actually~ heh. Gokudera might've been a little softer to Haru than usual...I didn't want him to be brash as hell. Yet. He will though. Again. And yeah there was a flashback. -w- hehe~ well hope you liked it!~ Rosykitten out. ;3

_**A/N (again! Twice in one chapter?!) : Okay! I honestly finished this chapter on the last day of August and posted it then!...well no I clicked restore chapter but yeah. ;3 So despite that this update reads any date but 8/31, it WAS COMPLETED THEN! No more deadlines for me. XD Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Rosykitten out for real this time.**_


End file.
